Missing You
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: He wanted her back...wanted his goddess back...and most importantly, his sister back. A Mithos vignette, I guess. Rated for some language and Mithoslike thoughts.


This little story has been in my head for a while, so I finally decided to write it. Although, I probably never would have if not for my younger sister yelling at me to write something in the ToS department…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_ or any of its characters.

She was always near him, even after she had died.

His protector, his one true friend, his mentor

But most importantly, his sister.

_Martel…_

She had never really been a goddess in her short existence.

But to him, she was.

She deserved the title.

Kind…loving…that was her nature.

She had been his pillar. Someone he could lean on when he was tired. Someone to help him when he fell.

And then…

_And then…_

Some filthy…human, as they so arrogantly called themselves, had dared to harm his sister, his goddess.

Had dared to kill the sister of the savior of the world.

And with one fell stroke, had also killed the half-elf Mithos, the young, idealistic youth who had overcome all odds to rise to where he was now- the unlikely hero of the world, the ender of the great war between Sylverant and Tethe'alla.

And had created Yggdrasil, fallen hero, wielder of the Eternal Sword, leader of Cruxis, invincible and unmatched, from his ashes.

But now…

Now, he was surrounded by lifeless beings. Surrounded by his so-called friends.

And the truth was, the all-powerful Yggdrasil was lonely. He cried out every night in his dreams for her. For his sister. For _Martel. _He needed her. He wanted her. He would do anything, _anything_, to have her be back at his side, smiling down on him, reassuring him with her soft voice.

And then had come the decision. He knew what his sister had wanted. A world free of discrimination. A world in which the two of them could be happy, without fear of being expelled from their home, without fear of wondering where their next meal would come- a world where he and his beloved goddess could live forever together. But she was gone. And now, he was left alone to try and achieve all for her the goal they had so desperately strived for.

The Perfect World.

Oh, it had been perfect. Flawless. The solution was so simple; he couldn't believe he and Martel had never realized it. A world of lifeless beings. A world in which no one had souls, and therefore no one had discrimination. If something impedes you, destroy it. The soul was his obstacle. The human and elvish soul was so turned against those like him- the half-elves, that he was sure that there had been no way to change them. So, he decided to get rid of them.

Of course, there were the plan's opponents. He knew. From the instant he had announced it, he had seen the shock of disgust and horror on Yuan's face. On his sister's fiancé's face. And he knew, even though the seraphim refused to show it, that Kratos was against it as well. Oh, he knew his friends well enough to figure them out. Fine, he decided. He let them go their ways, knowing that neither one of them could stand up to their "crazy" leader. Then had come Lloyd. Or, as he preferred to refer to the spiky-haired dual-swordsman: Kratos's brat.

Yes, that was right, his stoic silent seraphim had a kid. Hard to believe, seeing as he hadn't seen Kratos as the man to engage in such an activity, but true.

And then the brat had gone and destroyed all of his plans. All of them. Kratos had turned. So had Yuan. He was truly _alone. _And it was all because of the little spiky-haired bastard!But there was one person who still stayed by his side.

Martel. The goddess Martel. He could tell. She would be so happy with her new body. Reborn at last. But then…she had rejected him. She too had betrayed him.

_Everyone has left me. I am…alone. And this time, my sister, my goddess, will not come back to comfort me…_

He was engulfed in a rage. Engulfed in a rage that consumed him.

_I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!_

He wanted to kill all of them, wanted to take each of those fools and wrench their limbs from their bodies, wanted to watch as they died in slow agony, his face twisted in pleasure and theirs in suffering.

But, he was stopped. Stopped from his wonderful schemes by a single lone thought that had drifted through his crazed brain.

_Martel wouldn't like that. _

And so he was torn. He was torn in two. He wanted to have TWO things happen. But no, he could only have one- either please his sister, or wreak his revenge on his enemies.

So, he had allowed himself to slip into the oblivion. He was so tired…all he wanted to do…was go home to his sister. Go home…he wanted to go home.

But all was not that easy. He had one last obstacle between him and eternal rest with his goddess. He had the final battle, just as he had once faced the human soul. He would kill them all for trying to interfere with his plans. And then, when he found himself victorious, he would destroy himself as well, sending him on his way to his sister via the fastest way possible.

Finally, the battle ended. Finally his wait ended. But it had not ended as he had wanted it. He was not standing alone, as usual, on the field of battle. Instead, the world slowly started fading from view; he was so tired…he was losing consciousness fast. With a last effort, he gave his foes his last parting shot.

_I only wanted to save the world and my sister. I only wanted us to be truly happy. That's all. I'm only a boy…a boy who's lived for more than 4000 years. I only want…_

_Martel._

_My goddess…_

_My sister…_

And the boy who had only wanted to save the world and save his sister disappeared into the darkness.

He left, not even knowing the awful truth of what awaited him. There was no sister to smile at him in the afterlife. There never will be. The true goddess was reborn when the worlds were reunited, and with the goddess rose Martel. The tragic pair…

_The goddess and her hero- forever separated by the barrier of the living and the dead._

_**Fin**_

A/N: Yup! I always felt sorry for Mithos at the end of the game- he went through all this trouble for his sister, and then ended up dying right before his sister was reborn. This is my first ToS story, so cut me a little slack, OK? If, however, you do choose to flame, don't worry- I'm not a revenge sort of person.


End file.
